


She Reeks of Metal

by Starr_Reborn



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Dark Crack, F/F, Female Tsukune, Genderswap, Her best friend is a box cutter, Just me making gay where gay was not before, Kasumi control your child, Mikogami you shouldn't have, No you REALLY shouldn't have, Oh look lesbians, One there and another over there, Psychopaths In Love, Serial Killers, She keeps trying to kill the other children for chrissake, She only wants you for your juice box potential, Tsukki will Protec her monster babes, Vampires acting like Vampires, We'll get there, murder?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starr_Reborn/pseuds/Starr_Reborn
Summary: Aono Tsukki is an average girl.She has learned how to be average, ordinary, unassuming.Because Baa-chan could skin anything that walked, and so will she.
Relationships: Akashiya Moka/Aono Tsukune, Aono Tsukune/Kurono Kurumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Corpse Field

She could almost be a pretty thing.

Has fair enough features for it, healthy hair and nails, mostly unblemished skin as far as he can tell. He's seen pretty girls become beautiful women become deadly fighters become corpses in the ground. And she's almost pretty like those girls. Pretty like something dangerous. Pretty like something otherworldly.

But she's human and he knows it. Knows it like he knows that something is very wrong with the girl. Knows it in a glance when he finally catches her eyes in the rearview mirror and they are flat, dark things. Black as pitch and _empty_. 

Like a body risen from a grave. Something that is and has seen death. And he knows this, knows that look with eyes like those and he knows, _he knows_.

"Kuro-san," her voice is even, gentle and pitched a little low. Unremarkable but distinct. He dares to think that's purposeful. "Is it in the mountains?" Very little inflection but he'd say that sounded hopeful. 

But Ten-chan's school isn't in the mountains, and he tells her as much with all the glee and theatrics he and Ten-chan are famous for. She doesn't even blink, just watches him with those shark eyes. And he can admire the attempt to draw blood from a stone but she's far too young to ever succeed on him with only a look like that.

Eventually,

"That's too bad," and she blinks, once and slowly. "And where do you _expect_ this tunnel to lead us?" Pointed. She knows where they should be and where they definitely aren't. He tells her,

" **A truly scary place,** " And for the effort gets a twist of her mouth that isn't a smile but is something amused.

" _Truly?_ " She makes a noise that isn't quite a laugh, "So that ridiculous name isn't just a trick."

" **And that doesn't worry you?** "

She hums and there is an unpleasant splitting of her lips in what must be a grin.

"I like my odds, Kuro-san."


	2. Corpse Field II

It could be worse, after all!

It could be raining!

And it isn't, small favors. So really things are already, err, _good_ , she supposed. Why, yes, she was running late and, yes, she did need to find the infirmary first because, _yes_ , she did miss breakfast and will most likely be missing the entrance ceremony.

But it's not raining!

And weak as she feels on an empty stomach, she's still strong enough to bike it to the greater, inner school grounds and she definitely, certainly, absolutely won't miss homeroom if she just, _pedals_ , a little, _fasterrr_...

Is she out of shape, does she need to work out, would it matter with the rosary?

She's just, it's just, she's a little winded and, and it, it's, the, _the bus stop!_ She's CLOSE. Oh sweet bags of blood she's close and she's strong! Just. A little. More! Aaaand-

She's heard all kinds of language in her life. She's even quite fluent in a few. The words that immediately come to mind when she rounds a bend and rams into a body are some of the nastier words she's heard. That's mostly just surprise though. Her landing is actually very soft.

Ahh, err, uhh, that is. Whoops?

"I'm so sorry, I didn't think anyone, I, I wasn't even looking out, I, I'm _so_ sorry," She's pretty. Short dark hair and almost amber eyes, thighs soft enough to cushion a crash victim. Her hand is wet why is it-

Oh jeez, oh, oh gosh, that's. 

That's not fair.

It's not fair that she's a Vampire, and such a tired one at that. Not fair, the way the world melts away, out of focus, as her eyes catch on the blood staining her fingers and all she can think is _Breakfast!_ Not fair to the other girl, lying beneath her too calmly with a piece of metal sticking out of one thigh and she can't even look this girl in the eye to apologize anymore.

Can't take her eyes off the way blood is beading up so beautifully around that metal just to slide down an inner thigh like something filthy and full of all kinds of sin.

She really didn't mean to run into the girl. She really doesn't want to hurt or scare her further, but watching a thick drop of blood streak down her pale thigh is too much for aching teeth and a grumbling stomach. 

She catches the drop on her tongue before it can fall into the unappreciative dirt, following the trail it'd left up to the metal and she's already wrapped her hand around the bit, shifting it just enough to make more paltry mouthfuls of blood gush up and she's just groaning into the edges of the wound. This is, without a doubt, the best blood she's ever tasted. _Ever_.

She wants to twist this metal fully around, maybe carve out a big enough hole in this girl's flesh to _really_ make it weep. Or dig her fingers in and rip the girl apart piece by piece, peel the skin back flay the muscle from bone and suck every last drop from her veins.

_You need to stop._

And she could and she should stop but she can't, won't. She's the hungriest Vampire that's ever been; at the very least she's hungrier than she can ever remember being and she, she really needs to pull this metal out and fit her mouth to this well of ambrosia this fount of nectar and

_You Need to **Stop.**_

She can't jerk back immediately, not with the fist wrapped up in her hair keeping her against a stranger's thighs. She does release her pressure against the metal. And she really tries not to lap up the last few droplets, tries not to come up with an excuse to but,

"My saliva will help the wound close up," There's silence and she looks up and her breakfast looks thoroughly ravished, eyes bright and face flushed. "If you'd like?" 

Her answer comes in a nod, the girl's free hand wrapping around hers where it's still curled loosely around the metal. She doesn't even flinch when they pull the metal out together, just keeps gazing down with those feverish bright eyes. 

And that's all well and good but her good well is bubbling over with blood and even if she could stop herself from the way she lurches for it, that hand in her hair is quite insistent in the way it guides her forth. They groan together when she dips her tongue in and it's impossibly _better_ from the source. She could just sink her teeth in, it'd be so easy and she could make it quick too and nobody would have to know.

**_Moka!_ **

Right!

Right. She was. She's helping now, even if blood is filling her mouth this isn't _for_ her. It's for her, uhh, friend? Friends let friends suck their blood, right?

"Did you like it?" A breathless wonder and it takes her a moment to answer because the girl is smiling. She's smiling and it should be pretty because she is pretty, but it isn't. It takes her long enough to answer that the girl prompts, "Was it good?"

And she's pretty breathless herself when she tells the girl,

"It was delicious."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this all started over an argument about serial killers and the way their eyes look in mugshots.


End file.
